Generic Raposa Characters
|species= Raposa |role= Villager |fur=Orange |age= N/A (Group) |gender= N/A (Group) |status=Alive Presumably deceased in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter |games= (Cindi) |home = Village Turtle Rock (Cindi)}} Generic Raposa Characters are characters in Drawn to Life that use the default Raposa sprites or animations and, with a couple exceptions, have no unique name. These characters are generally rescued from levels along with named residents whom they share an overall trait or profession with. Generic Raposa Characters normally have limited dialog that doesn't change with the evolution of the plot. In Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter these characters are done-away with and each villager is given a name and semi-unique sprite. Appearance The overall appearance of the generic Raposa sprites remain constant through out the game. Some recolored sprites exist in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter from the original game. An example of this would be Cherry from Lavasteam. Uses Young Male *Farmer Brown's son *Cricket's Jr. deputy *Crazy Barks's crew member *Indee's son *Unattributed Raposa (Rescued with Mike) *Jowee in a flashback Young Female *Isaac's daughter (Cindi) *Zsasha's adopted daughter *Galileo's daughter *Crazy Barks's crew member *Unattributed Raposa (Rescued with Mike) *Mari in a flashback Middle Age Male *Cookie's Assistant *Cricket's deputy *Pirate Beard's Pirate *Pirate Beard's Pirate *Unagi's Assistant *Dr. Cure's husband Middle Age Female *Isaac's wife (Mya) *Cookie's Assistant *NavyJ's Groupie *NavyJ's Groupie *Unagi's Assistant Elder Male *Tubba's father *Unattributed Raposa (Rescued with Zsasha) *Bubba's caregiver *Indee's father *Unattributed Raposa (Rescued with Dr. Cure) Elder Female *Farmer Brown's wife *Tubba's mother *Galileo's wife *Bubba's caregiver Trivia *Thanks to a technical glitch, Elder Males do not have a functioning "behind" animation and instead use the first static frame in the game. **However, the rest of their animation is visible through hacking and is what this article uses. *There are 30 generic Raposa in the Village. *According to quotes by some Raposa girls, Raposa boys like to eat mud. **This is confirmed by one Raposa boy asking the Hero if they've tried mud. *Raposa girls commonly speak like how a stereotypical little girl would speak: saying "r"s like "w"'s, etc. *Most Generic Characters have, on average, 4 lines of dialog. *Cindi and Mya are the only Generic Raposa with names. **This makes Isaac's family the only one composed of all named residents. *Cindi is the only Generic Raposa Character that resides on Turtle Rock *Generic Elder Male Raposa do not participate in the Snow Fight game and lack animations pertaining to said game. **They are the only generic Raposa without these sprites. *None of these characters made it onto Turtle Rock in the next game, because of this it may be assumed that they succumbed to the attacks on the Village. **This is further supported from quotes by Mari on Turtle Rock. Media Monia Monia.png|Quote from one of NavyJ's groupies. Forgotten Freely.png|Quote from one of NavyJ's groupies. "Wapo" Greeting Happy "Wapo" Greeting Sad "Wapo" Greeting Confused "Wapo" Greeting Confused "Oopa" Greeting __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Drawn to Life Category:Characters in Drawn to Life Category:Sprites